Who I Really Am
by xchibi sakurax
Summary: everyone thought that I was weak. there wrong. I'll show them im strong."you think your the only one who's parents were killed sasuke? mine were killed and tortured right in front of me!" i screamed as tears were streaming down my face.i'll protect them!
1. nobody knows

_Nobody knows who I really am._ I am Sakura Haruno and all of my

friends think that I'm an innocent girl, who is in way over her head.

_Why did they have to die?_ I am so tired of living a fake life, where my team mates have to protect me all the time. And where everyone thinks I'm weak.

_It's all his fault!_ It's almost time for the chunin exams and I am not going to rely on them any more. I don't need to. This time I'll protect them. I won't let anybody I care about get hurt. Never again._ Don't leave me! Please! _

Today was the same as any other day, it was a bright, sunny day and I was meeting Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke for training. We'll probably be sparing or something like that. Kakashi will want us working on our teamwork for the chunin exams. The chunin exams are 5 days away and as always Naruto is hyper and excited, Sasuke is an emotionless bastard, and kakashi is…well he's reading his stupid book. Time to go meet my team, punch Naruto in the face, ignore Sasuke's arrogance, and destroy Kakashi's book.

I'm finally at the training field. Hmm, that's strange it's so quiet, usually Naruto is yelling at- "Hey Sakura!" never mind then. "Hi Naruto."

"Im glad you're here its so boring waiting for Kakashi-sensei!" So loud!

"Naruto stop yelling in my ear im right next to you!" I really need to bring my ipod so I don't have to listen to him. "Oh hehe sorry Sakura." I sighed when was Kakashi-sensei going to get here I can't take much more of naruto. Every time we come to train he's always late and makes up excuses.

"Hey guys, I had to help an old lady with her groceries." Kakashi said as he appeared on the railing of the bridge. "hn, whatever" why does Sasuke always have to say hn? I mean its always hn, hn, hn. What does that even mean? "Im sorry to tell you guys but I have a very important meeting to go to so the training is canceled." Kakashi said while starting to walk away.

"Why? I want to go on a mission or at least train; we haven't had any missions for 2 weeks! He screamed. And Sakura needs to train more than either of us since she's the weakest!" He said. "What did you say?" I snarled as I was stalking towards him. "I said that you're weak, because you are why-BAMM! Naruto went flying into a tree causing it to collapse. "Don't ever call me weak again!" I yelled as he stood up and fell back down.

"S-s-so sorry s-sakura, ill never do it again I swear!" he stuttered as he

crawled away. "Idiot don't be scared of her she won't kill you, she's too weak and helpless." Sasuke smirked at the look of anger on my face. "I'll show you sasuke, maybe not now but you'll see and you'll regret everything that you've ever said to me. So in the chunin exams don't expect me to help you if you get hurt or something!" I shouted at him as tears formed in my eyes. "Why would I need the help of a weak, helpless girl like you? You're only a burden to this whole team and you are not needed or wanted by me."

He glared at me. "That's it I've had it with the way you treat me like im not even a living creature. And you act so high and mighty because you lost your family. Well stop your damn complaining and stop saying we don't know what it feels like, because we do!" I screamed as loud as I could at him when I said this last part. "Naruto's parents died when he was a baby and mine were killed and tortured right in front of my eyes when I was 6! They were killed on my birthday, they all died protecting me and there was nothing I could do about it! After they were all killed my mom was raped right in front of me! Even though she was dead they raped her!

Then…then they raped me." I looked up at Sasuke with tears streaming down my face. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was ready to fall over. "I still have scars from where they shot me 3 times, and where they stabbed me 12 times! That night they sealed something inside of me, I don't know what it was but I figured out how to unlock it and I can anytime I want. I can tell that it's very strong. Every memory from that night is crystal clear and I still feel what they did to me! So next time you go to use that excuse, think about what I just said."

With one last depressed look at sasuke I then turned my back and ran away, ran away from the people I cared about most. I have to go see her. I have to get it unsealed. I will prove them wrong! Im not weak!


	2. Releasing her power

Sakura POV

When I finally stopped running I was at the entrance to a forest. It was a sacred forest only demons and a select few who aren't demons are allowed to enter and there's a barrier to stop humans from entering this forest. The girl I'm going to see is a demon, as are most people who come to this forest. Her name is misaki; she is almost the strongest demon alive. The strongest demon is of course the devil. I'm going to have Misaki release the seal on the thing inside me and I hope she can tell me exactly what that thing is.

Misaki normally is around the center of the forest. Which is where I am. "Hello? Misaki. Where are you?" as I shouted birds flew out of the trees. "Hey it's been a while sakura, how have you been?" I turned and saw her sitting on a tree branch. She has black hair with red highlights, a black halter top, a long black skirt, black leather sandals, black wings, and a silver katana with a design of a dragon on it. I watched as she jumped down from the tree branch and landed a few feet in front of me. "So, what do you need?" She asked while looking me. I was wearing a sleeveless, pink shirt, a pink skirt that stopped mid-thigh with fishnet stockings that stopped at my knees, black combat boots, black gloves that stopped a little past my elbow and my right arm is bandaged up to my shoulder. I was also wearing a necklace that had a beautiful red stone in it that was from my mom.

"I was hoping that you could release the thing that is sealed inside of me." I said. She looked kind of surprised. She blinked at me a few times then sighed, as if she was waiting for me to say ha-ha im just kidding. "Are you sure? You know that's dangerous." She warned me. "Im sure. Im so tired of everyone saying im weak. I want to be able to protect them. You told me that I would be able to control it if I really tried and was careful." She smiled at me and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a little piece of paper. "Ok. It will hurt but only for a few minutes. Now I need…what the hell?" she gasped. "What?" I was getting a little worried. She looked like she was starting to freak out. "A human just came through the barrier. That's impossible!" she said while looking at me. Then her look turned into a glare. "You didn't let him through did you?" she snarled at me. "What? No of course I didn't. Why would I let anyone in here, I know not to let my friends in." I said while trying to find out who was about to come into the clearing.

Sasuke POV

"Nice going Sasuke! You just had to say that she was weak!" Naruto shouted at me. "You said she was weak to you idiot." I glared at him. So what if I made her mad, she'll get over it. She's just a fan girl. "Yeah but I stopped after she punched me, you didn't." he said. "Whatever." I muttered and started following the way I saw Sakura run. It was real easy to follow because she left a trail of chakra in an attempt to run faster.

After about 10 minutes I came to something like an invisible wall. "What the hell?" She definitely came through here. I tried to push my way through the barrier but I couldn't break it. "Damn it!" ok be calm. Think. This is a charka barrier if I can overpower it with my chakra then I should be able to get through. I smirked as I put both my hands on the barrier and started to force all my chakra on the barrier, sure enough it started to open where my hands were "come on. Just a little more." I whispered as the opening grew bigger. Once I could get through I got a weird kind of feeling. Ominous. Deadly. It felt like death. Why would Sakura come here?

I finally came to a clearing, a nice, wide open space, good for training in. I looked to my right and saw a black haired girl with wings. Wings? What the fuck? She was staring at me in a surprised way. Probably yet another fan girl. And behind her was Sakura. She looked surprised too. "What are you doing here?" she growled at me. "I followed you here. You left a chakra trail behind you." I smirked as her eyes widened. "I thought you said you didn't care?" now she was smirking. "I don't. I just came cuz I had a weird feeling about this place." I said while walking towards her. "Leave Sasuke." She said when the other girl looked at her. "Nope" I smirked as I sat down at the base of the nearest tree. "Fine stay if you want but stay out of the way!" she screamed as she grabbed the other girl's arm and pulled her into the clearing "get it over with Misaki." She said as she dropped her arm. And stood in front of her.

Sakura POV

Damn you Sasuke! Always making things harder for me even after I try so hard to help you. "Ok." She said after taking a deep breath. Her right hand that had the paper in it burst into a blue flame. And then concentrated to her fingertips. The paper looked as though it had become part of her hand. "Ready?" She asked. "Ready." I braced myself for the pain. She reeled back and slammed her hand into my stomach and knocked the wind out of me. Holy Shit this hurts! It took all my power not to scream from the pain. She muttered something that I couldn't quite catch, twisted her palm and then pulled away. When I fell to the ground my face smashed into the dirt since I couldn't move at all. It felt like my joints were locked in place and my muscles weren't listening to me. "It's done. I can't do anything else to help you right now; your body will have to change on its own. It should take 3 days for the change to be complete. Your friends and I will watch you in that time." She explained as she kneeled down beside me. "Sakura! What happened to her? What did you do to her!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to confront Misaki. "I only did what she asked me to do. She'll be fine in 3 days until then just watch her." She said calmly to him even though he looked like he was ready to kill her. All I heard was Sasuke yelling before everything went black.**I'm finally free!**


	3. The Dream

Sakura/Other people.

_**Demon/Devil.**_

_Memory._

**In Sakura's Dream:**

Uggh. My head hurts. Sakura sat up slowly to try and keep from hurting her head. "Where the hell am I?" I said while whipping around in circles. There was nothing there. Absolutely nothing. Just complete darkness. _**"It's been a long time since I was able to talk to you." **_ A dark, sinister voice said. "Who's there?" I said while reaching for a kunai, only to find I didn't have any weapons with me. _**"You are inside your own mind right now."**_ The voice said amusingly. "How did I get here?" I started walking towards the sound of the voice. _**"When Misaki released the seal binding the demon inside you, I brought you here so we could talk and make a deal before that demon got out of control."**_ The voice said. I stopped walking when I saw the demon standing next to a strange looking wall. The wall was about 20 feet tall, had 2 gray snakes that circled each other until in the middle they were biting each other. I guess that was the way they sealed that door. The demon that I saw sort of looked like the devil. Horns, red skin, black hair, black eyes, and an evil grin on his face. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked while walking so I was within 15 feet of him. _**"I called you here to tell you about what happened around the time when you were 6. Do remember anything from when you were that age?" **_He said calmly as he sat down and crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. I decided I would sit too since I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I remember that my mom died and that I was depressed for a long time, but I don't remember anything other than that. And for some reason I can't remember anything from before I was 6." I explained. He looked thoughtful. _**"What you said was true, your mom did die and there is a reason why you can't remember much before then. You see…you had a completely different life before you your mom died. Actually, your mom isn't the only one who died in your family. In fact your dad is dead too."**_ He said calmly. "That's impossible, my dad is alive and at home right now." I said as I stood up. _**He's not your real dad. He took you in after your parents died. Your real mom and dad died protecting you. You also had a brother but I don't know what happened to him, I know for a fact that he is alive though."**_ As he said this I sat back down. "That can't be true." I said shocked. _**"Do you want to see what happened 9 years ago?" **_(ps: sakura is 15) with a look of sadness on my face, I nodded. "Yes." He and I stood up and he walked slowly over to me so he was with a few feet._** "Ok." **_ He took a deep breath and touched his finger to my forehead.

There was a blinding light, when it disappeared I was standing in a house that looked warm and cozy, like a happy family's house. The room I was in seemed to be the dining room; there was a nice table for everyone to eat at, the floor was made of wood and the walls had pictures of a family. I walked over to the pictures and saw a little girl, a little boy, a woman and a man…could this have been my life before that horrible night? Another light flashed. _A girl's scream shook me from my thoughts. Panicking, I ran towards the scream and found myself in a room that seemed so achingly familiar. I then saw a man who looked about 20, stab his katana straight through the women that I saw in the picture. From the angle of his blade, I could tell it didn't hit her heart. As her limp body fell to the ground, he ripped his katana out and swung at the man. The man grabbed the blade of the katana, wincing as blood gushed from his hand, punched the murderer in the face and threw the katana across the room. "You won't stop me that easily." The murderer said as his blade came back around and shot towards the man. He pushed the murderer away and attempted to dodge the blade, but he couldn't move fast enough and the blade went through his stomach. "Shit! I can't beat him..." The man muttered. He pulled the katana from his body and ran towards the enemy. As he swung the katana, the enemy vanished. "What the…" He stuttered. Just then the enemy reappeared with a little girl who was crying and screaming. "Let her go!" He screamed and shot a light from the katana, the enemy dropped the girl and the man picked her up and ran right past me into another room. _

_ He set the girl down on the floor, "Don't worry sweetheart, daddy's not going to let that man hurt you. Now wait here while I take care of him" The man said as he hugged the girl. "No! Daddy! Don't leave me! Please!" But the man was gone before she could finish. "No…daddy…don't leave me alone…" The girl pleaded as tears streamed down her chubby cheeks. I tried to move, but I seemed frozen in place. Then, all of a sudden my head started to hurt and I started getting dizzy. My mind flooded with memories as a light flashed every five seconds. I saw everything and I immediately began to remember…that murderer killing my dad, my mom protecting me and sealing her life inside me, that guy raping her and then me. _My mind was overflowing and I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and fell to my knees unable to stand anymore. With one final flash, I was back with the devil. In those few minutes, I had seen those first few years of my life. Powerful, protective parents and a mom who had legendary demon powers, which meant that the demon inside me…was my own mother.

"**I take it that you remember it all now?"** He said while staring at me curiously. "Yes. So…my mom is that demon that was sealed within me? How is that possible? I thought he had killed her." I asked frantically. **"No, he didn't kill her. He killed your father, then she used her power to get him away from you. But she knew using that power and all those injuries were going to kill her, so she gave her life and sealed herself in you. She knew you would need her, she wants to help you do what she couldn't. Protect the ones she loved." ** He explained solemnly. **"I brought you here to help you understand that. The deal I wanted to make was for you to learn how to control her powers and not kill needlessly." **He explained seriously. "But you're the devil; shouldn't you want me to kill people?" I asked. I would never kill anyone without reason. I just want to prove I'm not weak and protect everyone. **"Haha, no I don't want you to, because if you did it would throw the world out of balance. The world needs a certain amount of each race to be balanced, and humans are one of them."** The devil chuckled. "So how do I control the power?" I asked quickly. **"Misaki will help you with that. The Uchiha boy will also be of some use. I will release her power onto you if you think you're ready, you will have to be confident and take control of it. Do not let it control you or people could be killed by that kind of uncontrollable power." **He said darkly as he walked towards the big doors with the snakes on them. "I understand. I'm ready." I took a deep breath and walked to stand next to him. As soon as I said that he stretched his arm out and started chanting words in some kind of ancient language. A purple color came from his arm and seemed to get sucked into the end of both snakes. I watched as the color crawled its way up into their mouths. As it disappeared into their teeth, both snakes released each other and mounted at the top of the door. "Wow…" I stared in awe as the door slowly creaked open. **"Good luck. I trust you will be able to do master it." **He said as everything went black.

**Outside Sakura:**

"Looks like its starting." Misaki said anxiously. "What's starting?" Sasuke asked cautiously while glancing down at Sakura. She was right, something didn't seem quite right; I guess that's from whatever is 'starting'. "The change is starting. She should wake up when its over…should be tomorrow. If she doesn't wake up by then, we know she's dead." She said calmly. "Hn-wait what? What do you mean dead?" He asked as he jumped to his feet. "Calm your ass down. The power I released is very dangerous and will kill her if she can't control it, but don't worry…I know she can, she's stronger than you think." Misaki said smirking at his reaction. "…Whatever." He said, not believing her when she said she was stronger than what he has seen. "Well let's just wait and see, you should get some rest, you haven't slept since you got here." She said as she smirked at him amusingly. "Hn fine." He grumbled.

**Back In Sakura's Dream:**

**"I've missed you my dear Sakura." **A soft voice said as Sakura opened her eyes. "…Mom?" I asked quietly. Then a white wolf came into view and the room glowed a strange color. **"Yes, Dear it is me. This is my demon form and if you can control my power, yours will be similar." **She said sweetly. "How do I control it?" I asked and walked a few feet closer. **"Love. That is the only thing I can tell you, Im not sure how you need to, but I know love is the power needed to control it. Are you ready dear?" **She asked lovingly. "Yes mom…I'm ready." I said a tear rolled down my cheek. She smiled comfortingly. **"Don't worry, I love you and im going to help you with this. Just trust your instincts." **She said as she disappeared only to be replaced by a huge explosion of chakra. The chakra immediately began infusing itself into me and I could feel my conscience start to slip away. _**You're Mine! **_I snapped back into reality. _You won't hurt her! I won't let you! _"Like hell I am!" The chakra seemed to be getting sucked inside of me, instead of forcing its way in._ Not as long as I'm alive!_ I started remembering my mom fighting to protect me and giving her life for me. _I love you. Take my life and my power! Do what I could not! _"I won't fail mom." As my feelings grew I could feel the immense pressure of the energy begin to weaken until it was almost completely gone. I drew the chakra inside me and felt it take root. I smiled triumphantly as I smothered the rising energy that was trying to take control. "I did it mom…" I said happily as the light faded and I fell back into sleep. _I knew you could do it. But don't let your guard down yet, or else things could end badly…not only for you, but for those you love too._


End file.
